


Y2Cake (for the end of the world)

by aveyune23



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodhi is a troll, F/M, Friends to Lovers, It's December 31st 1999, Jyn bakes a cake, New Year's Eve, Romance, Sexual Tension, Y2K is a thing, and Cassian is just along for the ride, i don't actually know what this is, it was a simpler time, seriously, the author is nostalgic for her 90s childhood, this is seriously pure crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveyune23/pseuds/aveyune23
Summary: December 31st, 1999: the world stands on the brink of a new millennium. Despite the looming threat of Y2K, Jyn's friends are throwing a New Year's Eve party, intending to go out with a bang if the world actuallydoesend. Everyone will be there, including her crush, Cassian. Bodhi keeps talking about how its "now or never."Jyn's not worried. Why should not having a "2" on the clocks cause the end of the world?That's just stupid.





	Y2Cake (for the end of the world)

**Author's Note:**

> This is legitimately pure crack and I apologize ahead of time for what you're about to read. 
> 
> I am so sorry.

It’s not that she actually _worried,_ per se. She was an incredibly realistic person. Everyone said so. It was just that _everyone_ was talking about it.

Y2K. The end of the world. Midnight on New Year’s Eve, when all of the clocks on all of the computers in all the world would reset to zero and cause mass destruction. Entire city power grids shut down. Banks losing all of their data and wiping money out of every account. Nuclear missiles launched into the sky because the hardware keeping them underwraps shut down —

That was all ridiculous of course. Just because no one had built a clock with a “2” in the thousandths place didn’t mean that everything would _shut down_. Still…

No, she was _not_ thinking about it.

She was going to Leia’s parents’ annual New Years Eve party, but this year it was going to be more over the top than ever. She’d already heard Han talking about how if the world was going to end, they might as well go out with a bang. Jyn assumed that meant eating and drinking to excess, and (Han hadn’t said it but it had been _implied_ ) spending their last night on Earth with the person that they loved.

She was _not_ thinking about _that,_ either.

To distract her from the potential impending doom, Jyn decided she was going to bake a cake for the party. She’d never baked a thing in her life, but that was no matter. It couldn’t be that hard, right? All she had to do was follow a recipe. Flour, sugar, eggs — easy.

An hour later she realized how wrong she was.

“Bloody lies,” she muttered furiously as she stirred the -- well it was _supposed_ to be cake batter. “Fucking Martha Stewart makes it look so easy. Fuck Martha Stewart!”

Martha Stewart had actually provided the recipe, which was one of the reasons she was so mad about it. The magazine was lying on the countertop, its once-glossy pages now spattered with drops of chocolate cake batter. The counter itself didn’t look much better, and -- with a glance down -- neither did she. But she had told Leia she would be bringing a cake to the party, and dammit she was going to bring a fucking cake, even if it killed her.

She’d followed the recipe to a T, but as she looked down at the mixing bowl in front of her, she was sure something had gone wrong. It was too lumpy. And it was supposed to be chocolate cake, so why did it look greyish instead of dark brown?

She glanced at the clock on wall -- it was already 2 o’clock. The 7 o’clock party was at Leia’s parents house upstate, it would take at least an hour to get there. _Shit,_ and she still had to put the cake in the oven and frost it and get ready!

“Fuck it,” she mumbled, and poured the batter into the two round cake pans she’d bought, then threw them in the oven and set the timer.

“There. Out of sight, out of mind.”

 _Until, of course,_ she thought, _they come out and you have to face the likely atrocity that is the result of your sub-par baking skills._

She grit her teeth. “No. They’ll be fine.”

Still, she sent up a prayer to Martha Stewart before leaving the kitchen to get ready for the party. She had thirty minutes until the cakes were done, plenty of time to put on her makeup and her clothes.

She was in the middle of applying eyeshadow when there was a knock on her apartment door. Probably Bodhi, arriving early to pick her up. She set down her brush and went to answer it, tying up the front of her robe as she went. She unlocked the door and pulled it open, saying “You’re early, you know —” and then freezing when she saw who it was.

_Shit._

Cassian Andor was in the hallway, looking a bit bewildered. His eyes dipped down, taking in her robe, which she suddenly realized didn’t actually cover all that much, and she felt a blush bloom up from her chest all the way to her forehead.

“What are you doing here?” she sputtered.

He raised an eyebrow. “Bodhi said he called you. I’m picking you up?”

She stared, thinking back to whether or not she had heard her phone ring. She’d been playing Foo Fighters with the volume turned up on her boombox — maybe she’d missed it? She cursed Bodhi in her head. He’d done this on purpose. He _knew_ she had a crush on Cassian. He’d been talking all week about how he was going to get them together at this party. _“End of the world, Jyn!”_ he’d cackled. _“It’s now or never!”_ She’d blushed then and she was blushing now, because oh god, he looked _perfect_ , dark hair hanging over his eyes and the dress shirt he was wearing under his coat unbuttoned in a way that should have been illegal, and she was standing there in nothing but eyeshadow and a _robe —_

“Oh,” was all she could say.

Cassian fidgeted. “Can I come in?” he asked carefully. Jyn swallowed and stepped back, opening the door wide enough for him to step inside. He smiled at her and she squeezed her thighs together, screaming _Keep your shit together, Erso_ in her head as he brushed past her. Oh for fucks sake, he even smelled good.

“Um… what exploded?”

She froze behind him, remembering too late that her kitchen was still the site of a baking massacre.

“Nothing,” she told him, moving past him into the kitchen. “I just, um… was making something for the party tonight.”

His eyes moved from the mixing bowls in the sink to the greyish-colored cake batter on the —  _fuck_ , _how did it get on the fridge?!_

“Get into a fight with it, did you?”

She snapped her eyes to him, ready to spit out something snarky, but he was looking at her with a smirk that crinkled the corners of his eyes, and damn, maybe Bodhi was right…

“I think I won,” she said, daring him with her eyes to contradict her, despite what he saw. And bless him, he just smiled at her and went into the living room.

“I know I’m early,” he said, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck like he was… uncomfortable? Nervous? She wasn’t entirely sure why he would be. He’d been to her apartment before, when it had been her turn to host their monthly Blockbuster nights. It’s not like they were strangers.

“It’s fine. I was just getting ready while the cakes were in the oven.”

The smirk was back. Her heart jumped in her chest.

“I didn’t take you for the baking type.”

She shrugged. “I bake. Sometimes.”

He didn’t respond, just looked at her for a very long moment. Jyn pulled the robe tighter around her body, feeling like he could somehow see through it. The movement of her arms seemed to snap him out of whatever he’d been thinking, and his gaze dropped to his shoes and he shoved his hands into his pockets.

“I’ll just um… wait here until you’re finished getting ready.”

She nodded and made to head back to her bedroom, but she paused and asked, “Can you, um, take the cakes out of the oven when the timer goes off?”

“Sure. Of course.”

Her lips twitched at the corners, but she was still so thrown off by him being there that she couldn’t quite smile. “Thanks,” she stammered, and then retreated with as much dignity as she could muster to her room and did her best not to slam the door behind her.

“Oh god. Oh fucking hells.”

She was going to kill Bodhi. She had been perfectly content to face the end of the world single. She had planned on politely ignoring Cassian all night just to hold onto that conviction. But now he was in her living room waiting to drive her to the party, and there was no way she’d be able to steer clear of him now.

She took a deep breath and let it out slow through her nose. She could do this. She could still survive the night. She was _not_ going to think about how good he looked. She was _not_ going to hang out with him longer than was necessary at the party. And she most certainly was _not_ going to think about trying to kiss him at midnight.

She was also _not_ going to admit that she absolutely changed her plans for tonight’s outfit because she wanted to make his jaw drop.

Nope, wouldn’t do it.

She heard the oven timer going off as she applied the finishing touches on her makeup, and was relieved when it was turned off. Cassian wouldn’t let her burn the place down. He was too polite for that.

She went to her closet and got dressed. She’d decided to trade in her sweater dress for the only sexy piece of clothing she owned: a black mini-dress with skinny straps and a low back — very Posh Spice. She would spend all night pulling the hem of it down to keep her ass covered, but she looked killer, and that was all that mattered.

She pulled on her heels and dabbed one last bit of powder on her nose before she headed back to the living room. Cassian was in the kitchen, giving something on the stovetop a very concerned look.

Oh no.

Jyn hurried into the kitchen as best as she could in her heels and tiny dress and skid to a stop next to Cassian, her heart falling to the floor. Her cakes were turned out onto a plate, and they looked less like cakes and more like two round, black bricks.

“How?” she squeaked.

Cassian turned his head to say something, but when he saw her he froze, his mouth falling open. Jyn sucked in a breath and watched his eyes drop down her body and back up quick as lightning, and they both swallowed. He was the one to speak first, and his voice cracked a bit.

“I’m sorry,” he said, gesturing to the trainwreck on the stove. “I didn’t even smell them burning.”

Jyn shifted in her shoes and looked back at her cakes in dismay. “It’s fine,” she said, defeated but somehow also over it. She was still thinking about the look on his face.

“It’s still early enough, we could stop at the store and pick something up.”

She nodded. “Right. Totally.” Her lips quirked up. “I did promise everyone a cake.”

His smirk came back. “I won’t tell anyone you bought it.”

Her heart fluttered as she grinned at him. “You have to promise.”

He held up a fist, little finger stuck out. “On my honor,” he told her, very serious. Jyn eyed his hand.

“Pinky promises are serious business, Andor. Are you sure you can keep it?”

His smirk stayed the same, but something in his eyes changed, and it made her breath catch.

“Trust me,” he said, and was it just her or did his voice sound a bit lower than it had before?

She took a deep breath then held up her own hand and wrapped her little finger around his. She tried not to think about how warm his hand was, or about how it might feel if he were to put his hands elsewhere…

The phone started ringing, and they jumped apart. Jyn turned away and grabbed it from its place on the counter, realizing only as she hit the answer button that _hold on, had he been leaning in?_

“Hello?” she snapped, suddenly mad that someone had interrupted what might have been a serious development. Not that she had those kinds of plans. Nope.

“Whoa, chill out,” Bodhi said on the other end of the line. “What has you all wigged out?”

Jyn took a deep breath. She considered cursing at him, but Cassian was still standing next to her, staring very intently at his shoes. “Nothing,” she said.

She could practically hear him grinning through the phone. “Is Cassian there?”

“Yes,” she replied, trying her best to keep her voice under control.

“Oh good. And how is he?”

She narrowed her eyes and cast them about the countertop, breathing “yes!” when she spotted an old candy wrapper. She held it up to the mouthpiece and started crinkling it, saying over it “Bodhi? Are you there? You’re breaking up, I can’t —” And then she hung up and slammed the phone back into its cradle. When she looked up, Cassian was smirking at her again.

“What?” she snapped, wishing that he wouldn’t look at her like that. It was messing up her plans.

“Nothing.” He glanced at the clock. “We should probably get going, if we need to stop at the store…”

“Right.” She grabbed her purse and her coat off the table and waited for him to put his parka back on. After he’d zipped it up he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“Ready?”

And she nodded, thinking to herself as they left, _Ready as I’ll ever be._

* * *

True to his word, Cassian did not tell anyone at the party that Jyn had bought her cake. Thankfully, by the time they arrived everyone else was already in party mode, so no one asked questions.

Except Bodhi. Fucking Bodhi.

“Glad to see you made it,” he quipped as she put her coat and purse in one of the many guest rooms in the Organa’s house. “How was the drive? Long?”

“Bodhi,” she growled, and he laughed.

The truth was that the drive had been… pleasant. She and Cassian had chatted about music and movies, especially about how he _still_ hadn’t seen the new _Star Wars_ film, really, did he live under a rock? But witty banter aside (and he really was rather witty), there had been a tense undercurrent in the car, something that had kept her on edge the whole ride. His arm had rested on the console in between them, his fingers just inches away from her thigh, and it had driven her crazy --

“You should see your face!” he snorted.

She snapped out of the memory and considered smacking him. “It’s not funny!” she hissed. “That was rude and you know it!”

“Oh please, Jyn, be real. Everyone knows how bad you want in his pants, tonight’s the night to do it!” He held up his glass of champagne and waved it in front of her face. “End of the World party, remember? Now or never!”

She grabbed his shoulder and turned him away from the couple that had just walked in to deposit their coats, whispering angrily at him, “I am _not_ going to spend this entire night trying to get in Cassian Andor’s pants --”

“Whose pants are we getting into?”

_Shit._

Jyn straightened and spun to see Leia staring at them with her arms crossed.

“No one’s!” Jyn insisted just as Bodhi exclaimed “Cassian’s!” She stomped her heel on Bodhi’s foot in revenge and he yelped.

“Hey!”

But Leia had heard, and there was no going back now.

Jyn saw the look on her friend’s face — it was the politician look, and she began to panic. “No,” she said. “Leia, _no.”_

“No what?” she said, all innocence. “I didn’t hear anything. Need a drink?” And she swept out of the room, leaving Jyn with terror written all over her face. Bodhi giggled.

“You’re screwed now,” he said, and Jyn smacked the back of his head.

* * *

Jyn spent most of the night in abject terror, convinced that Leia and Bodhi were plotting her demise. To calm her nerves, she started to drink champagne. She wasn’t trying to get drunk. Gods, no. If she got drunk it would be that much easier for her so-called _friends_ to destroy her. She was just going to drink enough to get a buzz on, to calm her prickling edges. And then she was going to steer clear of everyone that apparently had it in their mind to hook her up with Cassian Andor, which was apparently a lot more people than she thought. She started to realize this as she moved among their friends — and then further outsider her social circle because, really, it was weird — in every conversation, Cassian Andor somehow managed to come up. Like he was haunting her.

He very well actually could have been, because on top of everyone bringing him up, he always seemed to be in her peripherals, hovering on the edges of wherever she was at. He never looked at her when she chanced a glance at him, but when she turned away she had the distinct feeling that she was being watched. There was only one set of eyes she knew that hit her like a physical touch — and she really wished she didn’t know that about him in the first place.

It got worse when people started commenting on her cake. After the first person complimented her skills, she searched the room for him, just to make sure that he hadn’t told — and when she finally caught his eye, he had smirked at her and held up his pinky, and her heart had calmed for a moment before racing even faster.

He really needed to stop smirking at her like that. It was going to kill her.

As the clock ticked closer to midnight, the mood of the party began to shift. Everyone was getting spectacularly drunk, and some started talking about what would happen at midnight. Most everyone was convinced that it was all rumor. After all, how hard was it to reprogram a computer to recognize the year 2000? There were a good number of computer scientists at the party, and they all confirmed this. But there were still some partiers that chose to live tonight as their last. To Jyn’s dismay, all of her friends fell into the latter category.

She overheard Leia’s dad saying to his wife at one point, “They’re young, let them have some fun. We should all probably live like today is our last, anyway.”

She frowned at that and slammed her glass of champagne.

It was 10:56 when she began to get suspicious. Leia and Bodhi hadn’t bothered her one bit so far. In fact, every single one of her friends had disappeared. She was beginning to think that she was in the clear — but of course she wasn’t, because Cassian was coming towards her, two glasses of champagne in his hands and a shy smile on his mouth.

She considered running. It was a crowded room, she could easily duck behind someone and disappear down the hall. But too late, he had reached her side before she could act, and he offered her the glass of champagne.

“Having a good time?” he asked. Jyn narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, trying to figure him out. Did Bodhi or Leia talk to him? What had he heard?

“It’s nice,” she said before taking a sip from her glass. She glanced down and saw that he was drumming his fingers on the side of his leg. “How about you?”

He shrugged. “It’s a big party. The only people I know have started a drinking a game, and I didn’t really feel like playing.”

She nodded, glad she at least now knew where everyone had gone. That would have been the perfect place for her friends to lay their trap. But if Cassian was out here too —

“So you went to find the other anti-social member of the crew. Hiding, are we?”

He laughed a bit. “You’re doing the same thing, aren’t you?”

She felt her cheeks burn, so she buried it in her glass. His mouth turned up, and she was so frustrated by that damn smirk she considered turning on her heel and leaving, or better yet, demanding why the hells he always did it.

She was a bit drunk. Why not?

“Why do you have to do that?” she asked. He frowned at her, confused.

“Do what?”

“That — that _smirk_.”

His bewildered expression deepened. “What do you mean?”

He honestly had no idea? She found that hard to believe. She slammed the rest of her champagne and pointed her finger at his chest. Okay, maybe she was more than a bit drunk.

“Everytime you look at me you have that fucking _smirk_ on your face, and it’s — it’s _infuriating.”_

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. Jyn felt triumphant.

“So you don’t deny that you do it!”

“You make me smile,” he said, an edge in his voice that she’d never heard before. “Is that wrong?”

She swallowed, suddenly off-kilter. “Well, no, but -- but it’s always like you know something I don’t, or like you’re making fun of me, or —”

“Jyn! Cassian! _Where have you been?”_

They both turned to see their friends stumbling into the living room. Leia was hanging on Han’s shoulders, laughing her ass off about something he was whispering into her ear. Kes had his hand on Shara’s ass and she was swatting it away but also laughing hysterically. Bodhi came running up to her, champagne sloshing from his glass.

“Where did you two go? We’ve been looking for you all over!”

Jyn wobbled on her heels in the face of this barrage, but Cassian’s hand found her hip to steady her, and she fell into his side. She figured he would pull away from her as soon as she was stable, but his hand stayed where it was for a moment too long, squeezing slightly. Their eyes met — and they didn’t look away.

Bodhi’s face split in half with a stupid grin.

“Leia!” he shouted over his shoulder. “Leia, look! We didn’t even have to do anything!”

Jyn’s face flooded with heat and Cassian’s eyes widened as they stepped apart. Her side was suddenly cold, but the place on her hip that he had touched burned like a brand.

Leia cackled from across the room and raised her glass. “ABOUT TIME!” she cried.

“Bodhi, we’re not —” Cassian tried, but Bodhi was patting him on the back.

“The pool house outside is unoccupied,” he whispered at them, then winked like the drunk idiot that he was before spinning off, leaving Jyn and Cassian in an awkward silence.

“Umm,” he said.

Jyn twirled the empty champagne flute in her fingers, thinking.

He’d said _we’re not_ , and they weren’t. But if the world really did end in… oh god, 37 minutes… then maybe they should try it. What did they have to lose?

“Why aren’t we?” she asked him. He snapped his eyes to hers.

“Why aren’t we what?” he replied slowly.

She shrugged. “I dunno. Why aren’t we what they want us to be? What they thought we were, just... now,” she finished lamely, then turned her face away as it began to burn again.

“Oh.”

“It’s stupid,” she said in a rush, feeling like an idiot, wishing it were over, that the world would end so that she would never have to see him look at her like —

She chanced a glance at him and sucked in a breath, because he wasn’t staring at her in disgust or embarrassment like she thought he would be. No, he was giving her that look again, and she felt it on her like his hand was on her hip again, and a jolt of electricity struck her right between the legs.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you, um, want to check out the pool house?” he asked.

Jyn’s heart was pounding like a jackhammer behind her ribs.

“Sure.”

And then he smiled at her — not the smirk, just a small, shy sort of smile.

He let her lead them towards the door, but as they passed by the dessert table, Jyn reached out on impulse and grabbed what was left of her cake —  _cake for the end of the world_ , she thought. Cassian laughed when he saw, and then followed her into the night.

They started out at a walk, but the temperature had dropped below freezing and Jyn was in the ridiculous mini-dress, so they ended up taking off at a run to get inside the small heated building. When they slammed the door shut behind them Jyn was on the verge of hysterics, yanking her stupid dress back down towards her knees and depositing the cake on a pool chair as the alcohol in her veins made her head pop and bubble like champagne. There was music playing over the sound system, something rock ballad — good grief, Aerosmith? That was probably Han’s doing. She spun a bit and stumbled, but Cassian was there to catch her again, and when his hands gripped her hips and held her up she knew: he would always be there to catch her, wouldn’t he?

His face was close to hers. She could see it in the half-light coming from the main house, all sharp angles and shadowed cheeks. His hands were still on her hips, burning through the thin fabric of her dress. He was close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips, and her heart began a strong and steady pounding deep inside her. She squeezed her thighs together, but he felt her do it, and she knew he was smirking at her again.

“What?” he whispered into the small space between them.

“Nothing,” she breathed back. “I just…” She brought her hands to rest on his chest, and she heard him suck in a quick breath. One of his slipped around to the small of her back, his thumb touching the tiniest bit of bare skin, and she let him pull her a bit closer. His mouth was nearer to hers now, and she could feel his heart pounding beneath her hands. She imagined she could hear it, too, even over the music coming from the speakers.

_“...and I don’t wanna miss a thing…”_

“Cassian,” she sighed, and his lips crashed onto hers, and she was going to die before the world even ended, because nothing was better than kissing him, nothing.

He was holding her face between his hands, his mouth hard enough to bruise. A desperate noise escaped her throat and he swallowed it with a sweep of his tongue against hers. She clutched the front of his shirt, the buttons digging into her palms, and she wanted to take it off of him, wanted to run her fingers across his chest and down his stomach, but she was afraid to, because what if all of this was a dream?

But he must have been reading her mind, because he pulled away all of a sudden and stared down at her, his hands soft on her face. “Is this—“ He paused to catch his breath. “Is this okay? Do you want — are you okay with this?”

She wanted to laugh at how nervous he sounded, but she didn’t want him to think she was making fun of him. So instead she nodded and told him, “Yes. Yes, I want —“ She took a deep breath, feeling very much like she was about to jump off the top of a very tall building—

“I want you,” she said, stepping over the edge and hoping desperately that he would choose to catch her a third time.

She could feel him release the breath he’d been holding, and then he was pulling her in again, kissing her slowly this time, like they had all the time in the world —

“Cassian, wait.”

He pulled back a bit, frowning. “What is it?”

“What time is it?”

His brows drew down further, but he held up his wrist to look at his watch, angling the face so that he could read it in the dim light.

“11:57,” he said. Jyn’s heart jumped into her throat.

“Are you worried?” he asked, and she shook her head.

“No. I mean, maybe.” Her hands fidgeted with the top button on his shirt. “It’s not going to happen though, right? It’s not real.”

He shrugged. “I suppose it could,” he said thoughtfully, but when she stiffened in his arms he added, “But I don’t think it will.”

“Are you sure?” She hated how small her voice sounded, but she couldn’t help it. What if the world did end, and she never got to experience a life with him? What if in two minutes everything came crashing down around them?

“If it did what would you do?”

She snapped her eyes to his. “What?”

“If the world did end, what would you do in your last —“ He glanced at his watch. “— minute and 38 seconds?”

Jyn didn’t even have to think about it. Not at all.

“Be right here,” she said softly. “With you.”

“Really?” His eyes widened in surprise. “I was going to say ‘eat the cake’.”

Her jaw dropped, and he burst out laughing, throwing up his arms when she started slapping his chest.

“That’s not funny!” she snapped, but she was grinning, too.

He wrapped his arms back around her, and she put hers around his shoulders. He glanced at his watch. “30 seconds,” he said, and his tone was more sober than it was before. Jyn bit her lip. She could hear muffled shouting from the main house — everyone had started counting down the seconds until midnight. Cassian was probably right, nothing was going to happen, but just in case…

“I’m glad you’re here,” she told him.

He smiled and kissed her forehead before tucking her beneath his chin.

“I wouldn’t want to spend my last 15 seconds on Earth with anyone else.”

She began counting down in her head along with the voices she heard from the main house, and then Cassian was mouthing the numbers against her hair, _5...4...3...2…_

The muted sound of a resounding group _“Happy New Year!”_ reached them through the windows, and Jyn held tight to Cassian for the span of three breaths before she pulled away. She went to the window and stared up at the sky. She could just see the bright flashes of distant fireworks above the treeline.

“Power is still on,” he said. She hummed a response, and he stepped up behind her. He hovered there for a moment, and she turned enough so that she could smile at him and take his hands and bring them to her waist. Jyn heard him sigh, and she leaned back against him and stared out, watching the small glimpses of celebration on the skyline.

“How long would it take a nuclear missile to reach us?” she wondered aloud. She felt his chest rise in a silent laugh.

“We’d be dead by now.”

“Oh.” She sighed and laced her fingers through his. “So…”

She felt him smile against her shoulder.

“So?”

There were little bubbles of giddiness popping in her chest, and she could feel her mouth curling up at the corners. The world hadn’t ended — at least not so far — so where were they now? Did he still want her? He must, she thought, because his lips were pressed to the hollow beneath her ear, and his arms were wrapped so tight around her waist she was sure he wouldn’t let go unless she asked. A new year, a new century, an entirely new millennium — and she had him to start it with.

“Cassian?”

“Hm?” he hummed against her neck.

She grinned and turned in his arms so that she could move her mouth to his. “Now that the world’s not ending and all… Do you want any cake?”

He considered for only a moment before murmuring, “No, I’m hungry for something else. If you don’t mind.”

“No,” she laughed before he silenced her with his lips. “Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who _don't_ remember the year 1999... while Y2K seems absolutely hilarious to us now, back then it legit had people terrified. I remember that New Years very vividly, because all of the adults were talking very seriously about "the end of the world" -- and for a nine year old, that sticks out. Obviously the world didn't end and we all had a good laugh, but just some context.
> 
> I found an amazing playlist on iTunes that got me through writing... whatever this was. Here are some of the songs that really got me going (and hit a serious nostalgia-nerve):
> 
> Aerosmith, "Don't Wanna Miss A Thing"  
> Dave Matthews Band, "Crash Into Me"  
> Tal Bachman, "She's So High"  
> Santana ft. Rob Thomas, "Smooth"  
> Backstreet Boys, "Shape of My Heart"  
> Destiny's Child, "Independent Woman, Pt1"  
> Pearl Jam, "Even Flow"  
> Foo Fighters, "Everlong"
> 
> As usual, comments are never expected but always appreciated. Find me on tumblr @kotaface for previews of WIPs, to submit prompts, or just to chat!


End file.
